


Suit Yourself

by Grimmliz



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, grimmhime - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24297130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimmliz/pseuds/Grimmliz
Summary: Em se tratando de Grimmjow, mesmo para ousar as coisas mais tolas eram necessários alguns segundos de coragem.
Relationships: Inoue Orihime/Grimmjow Jaegerjaques
Kudos: 5





	Suit Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> Grimmhime é o otp dono da minha vida todinha e foi o primeiro com o qual escrevi na vida! Estava rolando uma #tagdaescrita no spirit, e acabei sendo convidada a participar com o tema: "só é preciso alguns segundos de coragem". E não deu outra, depois de muito tempo deixando eles sem carinho, decidi dar muito amor.

Orihime expirou longamente quando fechou os olhos ao recostar-se contra a porta de seu quarto. Ulquiorra a havia acompanhando todo caminho de volta a mando de Aizen, que como sempre, exigiu sua presença sem motivo aparente, talvez só para lembrá-la de sua onipotência ou de que seus pensamentos jamais deviam desviar-se da existência dele.

Ela estava tensa, como costumava ficar após seus encontros com Aizen, mas aos poucos a falsa sensação de segurança de seu quarto ajudou-a a se acalmar, entretanto, quando abriu os olhos, notou que não era a única ali. Por um instante seu coração se acelerou, mas bastaram alguns passos e o vislumbre dos fios azulados para que retornasse ao seu ritmo normal — ao menos tão normal quanto poderia ser na presença de Grimmjow.

Não era a primeira vez que Orihime o encontrava dormindo em seus aposentos, na verdade, Grimmjow usava seu sofá com mais frequência do que ela, principalmente quando se ausentava, já que assim não eram necessárias maiores explicações — não que alguma vez ele tivesse se dado ao trabalho.

Nada além do ronronar silencioso da respiração do espada se ouvia no quarto. Las Noches era uma construção gigantesca, e apesar da incrível quantidade de arrancars sob o comando do autointitulado rei do Hueco Mundo, mal era possível vê-los pelos corredores, muito menos ouvi-los.

Orihime aproximou-se do sofá, colocando-se de joelhos.

A expressão de Grimmjow era calma ao dormir. Aquele era o único momento em que seu cenho relaxava, e sua expressão se atenuava. Ele vivia furioso, e Orihime não conseguia compreender como algo assim era possível. Infinitas foram as vezes que acreditou que o motivo fosse a presença dela, mas com o tempo aprendeu que não, afinal, se assim o fosse ele não faria aparições constantes em seu quarto.

O pensamento a fez sorrir, evitando uma risadinha para não correr o risco de acordá-lo. Não queria incomodá-lo já que o espada estava tão tranquilo, mas quanto mais o observava, mais ousada se sentia. Nunca conseguiu reunir coragem suficiente para aquela sua vontade altamente contraindicada, mas apenas alguns segundos bastariam.

Olhou ao redor como se estivesse fazendo algo muito errado, e movida pela curiosidade, deixou as pontas dos dedos tocarem sua máscara hollow, as presas afiadas que denunciavam sua origem. Grimmjow nem ao menos se moveu ou alterou a respiração, o que a motivou a continuar, subindo com um deslizar pela pele do rosto dele, passando no delinear sob seus olhos, então, finalmente, o cabelo que sempre foi uma bagunça organizada, de um azul tão intenso quanto os olhos.

De início ela tocou apenas as extremidades dos fios, avançando aos poucos, até os dedos emaranharem-se por completo. A textura era suave contra sua mão, assim como ela imaginava. Mais um sorriso tolo, quase infantil, lhe veio à face.

— Está se divertindo, mulher?

A surpresa foi imediata. Orihime deparou-se com a figura de Grimmjow a encará-la, seus olhar com um brilho faminto mesmo ao recém-despertar. Tentou se afastar, mas o espada tomou-lhe o pulso, mantendo-a próxima dele.

— Que droga estava fazendo? — grunhiu.

— N-Não vai se repetir, me desculpe.

— Eu não poderia ligar menos pras suas desculpas, não é isso que me interessa. O que planeja?

— Nada. E-Eu estava apenas a-acariciando seu cabelo...

Grimmjow a encarou, perscrutando cada centímetro de sua face. Orihime aguardou pacientemente enquanto ele deliberava. Ela nem ao menos se moveu. Lidar com Grimmjow era como lidar com animais selvagens: não se fazia movimentos bruscos enquanto este se decidia se fazia ou não de você uma presa.

Por fim ele a soltou, embora seu olhar se mantivesse sobre ela.

— Acha que sou seu maldito bichinho de estimação, assim como você é o de Aizen?

As palavras a afetaram mais do que gostaria de assumir, Grimmjow percebeu. Suas mãos se uniram sobre as coxas ao baixar a cabeça. Um sorriso doloroso apossou-se dos lábios dela ao respondê-lo, embora ela achasse que não.

— Você pode ser muitas coisas, Grimmjow, mas jamais o bicho de estimação de alguém.

— Tsc.

Grimmjow semicerrou os olhos ante a expressão sincera dela, voltando a fechá-los ao se ajeitar mais confortavelmente no sofá.

— Faça como quiser, mulher — começou à meia voz. — Apenas não atrapalhe o meu sono, e pare de tocar o meu rosto. Nunca se sabe quando uma pantera pode resolver atacar, e você não vai gostar disso… ou talvez goste… — acrescentou reticente, em um tom que provocou arrepios na coluna de Inoue.

Orihime piscou surpresa ante a resposta dele, seu rosto estranhamente corado, hesitando sobre continuar ou não. Enfim voltou a afagar o cabelo de Grimmjow, e poderiam ser seus olhos, mas um quase imperceptível sorriso arrogante se desenhou nos lábios dele por um ínfimo momento.

A ruiva não evitou o farfalhar suave de uma risada desta vez.

Nem mesmo Orihime acreditava no que se passava. Estava acariciando o cabelo do espada mais imprevisível de Las Noches. Aquilo era algo impensável, e se um dia contasse a alguém, questionariam tal veracidade. Mas isso não importava, já que ela não tinha intenção alguma de fazê-lo, pois, o que acontecia naquele quarto entre Grimmjow e ela, seria para sempre seu mais precioso segredo.


End file.
